Darkon World
by skywalker05
Summary: The 3rd season Digidestined pass their job on to a second generation of kids, including Yamaki’s daughter, an alien, a girl from the past, and the apprentice of an evil Digimon.
1. Prologue

_I wrote this about three years ago. It was meant to be 'season-length' but isn't now, nor is it finished. _

_skywalker05_

Part 1

_The Digidestined_

Prologue

It was in the Digiworld. Two Monochromon stamped and growled at one end of the gigantic tan stone stadium. At the other, a lone silent Digimon watched them. It was like a mix of dinosaur and human, tall and strong with shining red scales and green stripes. Its reptilian head with bright yellow-green eyes was topped with a sweeping crest of

bone and feathers. Its human-style tunic, pants, cloak and gloves covered all but the tail.

Above in the stadium a voice called out, "Begin." And within the dark mind there a thought flew, _Now is the time for Velasamon to prove his loyalty. _

The Monochromon pair charged forward. One was nearly on top of the cloaked Digimon. Fluidly he leapt over it, his black cloak flapping behind him , and landed behind it. It was turning around to charge at him when he began his attack. The name was said quietly so the watcher could not hear it, but he knew it anyway; raptor claw.

White lightning appeared from Velasamon's palm and ripped through his glove to slam into the Monochromon. It roared and fell onto one knee. Data streamed from a wound in its chest. The second one was turned around as well and charged at a run at Velasamon. He whispered the attack again-this was not a Digimon who screamed their attack, and then the attack was proved weak. The raptor claw, a ball of white roiling bright light energy, was held in the clawed hand and collected there, and only as both Monochromon charged toward him did he let the energy go.

The hulking armored Monochromon dissolved into data; their dying screams echoing around the stadium. Velasamon crossed his arms and fell silent.

"Excellent." The dark one spoke directly into his servant's mind. "There is one more."

The doors at the other side of the stadium opened and another Digimon prowled out. It was feline, tan colored with a mane of black fur. A silver mask was over its face, only revealing bright eyes and the bottom half of a hooked beak. Its feet as well were covered with metal, but still it walked silently. Long, thin spikes protruded from the

mane below the eyes, and they moved up and down as it walked. The double tips were wickedly sharp looking.

Velasamon simply turned around to face it.

"Begin."

The feline made the first move. It ran along the side of the stadium, gracefully dangerous. Velasamon simply turned with it. He would let it attack first, so that he could judge its strength and tactics. He was a calm, thinking fighter.

The feline took a stand to the left of where it had entered the stadium. It shook its head as though it hurt, and Velasamon took a step forward. Then the mysterious feline called out its attack, "Light Blade!" Its voice was loud and growly.

It whipped its head to one side and a wave of energy not unlike Velasamon's own sliced through the air toward him, from the spike at the feline's side. Velasamon jumped and flipped in the air over it, but a second one was coming from the right spike, and it hit him directly. He fell to the sandy floor in an ungainly heap, tail over head. He got up again and retreated a few paces. The other Digimon came closer. Velasamon snapped his tail out and hit the creature in the head. A sonic boom from the tail breaking the sound barrier filled the stadium, but there was no mark on the other's metal facemask.

The feline leapt forward, aiming its claws at Velasamon, but he slid away. He threw a ball of raptor claw energy directly at the feline and it burned away some data but did not phase the creature. It stood firm, and shouted another attack. "Fire Storm!"

Velasamon readied himself, stood on four legs with his cloak draped down to the ground. But the blaze came from everywhere around the feline and swept down on him. He was burnt, then thrown backwards. The fire raged, filled the whole stadium, then was sucked back by the feline Digimon. It roared in triumph, stretching its beak wide, then sat calmly on its haunches in the center of the stadium.

Velasamon was crumpled against the far wall, barely conscious, flickering. He knew he was beaten. He dragged himself out of the stadium.

The dark watcher met him in the corridor that lead all the way around it. "So you have met Cerurumon."

Velasamon looked up at him.

"He is your successor."

The slitted green-yellow eyes widened. "No..."

The dark one held up a digivice, and spoke a few choice words. Velasamon's scream echoed in the small corridor.

In the wide stadium, Cerurumon hissed in satisfaction.


	2. Part 1: 1: Rik

CHAPTER 1: Rik

Rik Dilos was standing in a large, dark room. The only light came from beneath his feet, and it grew less and less until it met the feet of the people sitting in chairs around him. There were fifteen of them, all dark and formless. He could not remember how he had gotten here. There was a slight tingling on his skin, as though the air was charged with electricity. Beside him stood two other people, but he couldn't see their faces either.

One in the circle of seated people around them spoke. He sounded young, and slightly familiar. "You may have heard of Digimon before."

Rik had; it was a card game, and a TV show, he thought, but wasn't sure. He wasn't into it like most of the people in the seventh grade in Tokyo Center School. The voice continued,

"There is a destiny for each of you. Take these." The nearest seated figure extended a black-gloved hand to Rik. In it was a small, square machine with yellow trim around a flat screen and a yellow cloth handle. He took the machine. It felt warm, and comfortable in his hand." These are your D-Arcs." The voice said. "Remember them. Now, watch..."

In front of Rik and each of the others near him appeared the shadowy form of a small monster-animal. The one near Rik was like a dog-sized bat, with glowing eyes and a tufted tail, walking toward him on its hind feet and long wing-fingers. The tail whipped back and forth. It looked dangerous.

Rik began to ask what this was, but the machine in his hand emitted a loud beep. The bat creature came closer and pressed a thin surface into his hand. And the world dissolved.

It was like he was falling backwards, he screamed and heard others do the same, a weird ululating sound echoed against surfaces that echoed it back again, and Rik felt himself jar against an invisible barrier...

Then he was back in his room. He remembered; this was where he had been before sinking into the dream-vision of the dark people, in his room in front of his computer, doing homework. That was freaky. He thought, _I must have fallen asleep a second, it is late, but..._ That machine and the thin card were still in his hands. He looked at the card. It showed a glowing amulet and said 'Crest Tag'. Below the picture were rules for using the card, which he didn't understand. Something about Digivolving..._oh, this is for the Digimon game. But why did I get it, and how?_ He turned the machine over, but couldn't find out any more about it then he had before. The little screen was blank, and none of the buttons did anything when he poked at them. It must be broken.

He put it and the card on his desk and went back to work.


	3. Part 1: 2: Nari

Chapter 2: Nari

Nari was landed in her room in a similar fashion. She remembered standing next to two others and being handed a blue device by one of the shadowed people. She remembered the creature that had given her the Crest Tag card, a beautiful equine with a flowing, sparkly mane. But she also understood what had happened like Rik could never had, for she knew Digimon, the game and the reality.

"Dad!" She worked her way through their cluttered apartment to where her father was bent over a broken flat screen computer. He looked up. "What, Nari?" His graying hair and stooped form did not match his strong, deep voice.

"Look at this." She handed him the small machine. He stared at it, then looked up at her.

"Where did you get this?"

"I had a vision type thing of a bunch of people. A Digimon gave me a Crest Tag card too. I think it was the other world, but I don't know. I don't remember going through a port to get there."

Her father gasped softly. "That must mean...Call Tau."

"Wait, is this..."

"Yes!"

_The tamers are back._

She rushed into the kitchen and pulled the cordless phone out from under a motherboard setup. She dialed as quickly as possible. Her father had drilled this number into her head to call in case of emergency; Tau was his best friend and former co-worker. He picked up after two rings. "Hello?"

"Hey, this is Nari Yamaki. Dad says..."

"I know. Henry told me. Let me talk to your dad."

She called back into the living room. "Dad?"

He was already on the other line. "Tau, what's going on?"

"Just what the kids said was going to happen."

"Well what's going to happen now?"

"Calm down, Yamaki. There's no danger here. The kids just gave the digivices over to the next generation. We should be proud!"

"Tau, they gave a digivice to my daughter."

There was silence. Nari slowly realized what had happened. The monster makers like her father and Tau, and the Digimon tamers, had known that someday they would probably have to fight another enemy, and when they did there may be more tamers called from the kids of Earth. But Nari was one?

Tau was speaking again. "Nari. Did they really?"

"Yeah."

"Did you see Henry and Terriermon?"

"They all kept their faces hidden. I was looking for them. I think I saw Terriermon and Guilmon though."

Her father was speaking quickly, as though he was afraid. "Are the new tamer's partners going to be in this world?"

"No." Nari said. "I think I saw them there. They gave them...They gave us cards."

"Not blue cards?" Tau asked.

"Card game cards. They say Crest Tag."

"I'm not sure what that means...Listen Nari, you're going to have to find the other tamers. They should be around here, probably in your school."

"Okay."

Yamaki said, "I don't know if I want my daughter with one of our Digimon, Tau."

"You can't stop it now. And please don't try..." Tau said.

"I know. Nari, hang up. We're going to talk technical, you wouldn't get it."

She trusted him. As she put the phone down she heard him ask, "Is the data matrix we triple-set holding steady during the transition of the portals?"

She sat at the table and pushed aside the motherboard and a dissected cell phone to lean her arms on it. Her father's electronics repair business was thriving, and the proof was scattered throughout the apartment. The government paid for most of Yamaki's expenses even if he wasn't working for them anymore, but he liked to have something to do. It wasn't like the government had known that he was using their Internet mapping technology to track Digimon in the other world, but it was no secret to Nari. She had lived with her grandparents while Yamaki had been working with the monster makers and hadn't known he was doing it either, but now that he had time for her and they lived together again he had no secrets. She kept them from the general population of Tokyo as well as he did.

With blonde hair and, most of the time, sunglasses, many people said she looked like him. But he would never hesitate to say that she had her mother's clear green eyes and ready smile.

So she had to find Digidestined monster tamers. It sounded exciting. She shouted over the tech-babble of her father and Tau, "I'm going out to look for people." And she left.


	4. Part 1:3: Jorian

Chapter 3: Jorian

Jorian Aurovou'fre landed in the streets of Neo Tokyo. He stumbled back from the virtual reality game he had been playing which was now dark. The helmet cord ran out and he fell on his tail on the arcade floor. Slowly he took the helmet off, digesting what he had just seen. Those people and creatures... and the open space. He had never been in a room where he could not see where the open space ended, where darkness could be hiding many things but there was nothing out there, just room to run.

He got his long legs under him and replaced the gaming helmet on its rack. Others were staring at him and coming over to help him, but he waved them away. Nothing was physically wrong. He looked at the machine in his hands, the thing the people had given him. It was about the right size for a computer but only had a few buttons, and was white and purple in color. The card was written in Japanese and he read it carefully, 'Crest Tag.' He wasn't sure if his translation was right. What did that mean?

He headed home. He would have to ask his brother about this machine. He was a technology specialist for many cultures.

Jorian made his way through the crowded streets, walking among the native Humans, short, furry creatures he thought, and his own Velonri, graceful, rippling crests making reading their emotions much easier then with humans, dark green-blue skin standing out in the predominantly white-gray city of metal. Above, a hologram advertisement, the most expensive kind, advertised an upcoming convention in the city, "Antiques and collectibles. Pokemon, Yu-Gi-Oh, Zoids, and Digimon cards and games, including souvenirs of the monster attack in 2002..."

That was a hundred years ago. Velonri had only just begun negotiating with human government. What fanatics still cared about old shows that had never even been shown on a holo-screen?

His apartment was above the street near West Shinjouku Park. The street carved through it like a tunnel. That was a new innovation to make room for the growing population of Velonri, to make the houses above as well as around the streets. He settled down inside and looked over the little machine again. His brother was not home yet, nor his parent. The machine would not make any reaction to his pressing buttons, giving verbal commands, or shaking and whacking it. He took the card out of his pocket. There was a slot in the side of the machine like for a data disk. He put the card in.

Nothing happened. He swiped it through like a credit card and sparks erupted from it. The substance of the card seemed to change, bring on a blue tint and then return to normal. The machine let out a metallic grating sound as if it was trying to do something that could not be done.

What was this thing, and where was the place he had gotten it?


	5. Part 1: 4: Velasamon

Chapter 4: Velasamon

Back in the present darkness lay over West Shingouku Park, where the city lights did not reach into the depths of the trees. The waterfalls of a decorative stone fountain burbled and sloshed around its columns.

Something dark fell out of the sky, wind whistling around its clothing. It hit the pond and sank to the bottom. Water plumed and roared.

Velasamon's eyes opened. He sucked in a mouthful of water and stood up. The water barely reached his waist but he had to swim out because he couldn't support his weight. He collapsed at the edge of the pool with the last half of his whip-tail still immersed in the water. He lay there for a few minutes, then began to discard his sopping wet clothing. He has used it before only to impress other Digimon.

He knew exactly what had happened to him. It had happened to the creature who had stood in that stadium before him; he was banished to the other world because he was no longer the strongest Digimon in his master's pool of competitors. He had been beaten, and because he knew the secrets of his dark ally he was now in a place where there was no one to tell them too; the other world.

There was no point to life now. The only thing that stuck in his mind was that feline; Cerurumon. None like him had ever been seen before. He was so strong...

Darkness overtook Velasamon.


	6. Part 2: 1: Nari

Part 2

_The Journeying _

That same night, Nari Yamaki was at Tau's house with her father. It was late, but she, the monster makers, Tau's eighteen-year-old Digidestined son Henry and his partner Terriermon were deep in a discussion.

Tau and Yamaki were sitting at the kitchen table, while Nari, Henry and Terriermon were across the hall in the living room. Terriermon was sitting on Nari's lap. She had known him and Henry since she had came to Tokyo to live with her father, but now they were both very uncharacteristically serious and quiet. Yamaki called over to the three, "Henry. Were you able to tell who the other Digidestined were?"

"No."

"And the Digimon?"

Henry looked suddenly saddened or confused. "They weren't supposed to be there. They just sort of appeared, gave the kids the cards, and left."

The Crest Tag card was on the table in front of Yamaki. He picked it up. "What does this card do?"

"In the game, it gives certain Digimon extra power when used with a Crest."

Yamaki said, "We did not use crests in our programs. The television show's creators invented them. But somehow they are affecting the real Digital World."

Henry was saying something in reply, but Nari was not paying attention. The computer in Henry's room, down the hall, was on. The screen was calmly glowing yellow, and something pushed against the screen from the inside and retreated. Quietly, Nari crossed the hall and stood in the doorway to Henry's room. Terriermon, having been dislodged from her lap, followed, but she didn't notice.

Something burst from the computer, roiling blue smoke and the shape of a Digimon. It was like a small horse, its head coming to Nari's shoulder. Silky white hair formed its mane and tail, and white stripes flowed through the short fur on its face. Its hooves clicked on the hardwood floor.

Now everyone in the apartment was looking. Henry gasped. Nari slowly moved toward the monster, put her hand out and touched its face. Its name came to her like a memory from the future; " Gallopmon."

It nickered and took a few steps backward. The light from the computer flared, and Nari could see a passage through it, to the other world. "She wants me to go with her."

"Go." Tau said. Her father hesitated, then nodded his approval.

"The tamers will meet you there as soon as we can." Henry said.

Nari readied herself, grasped the Digimon's shining mane, and walked with it into the portal.


	7. Part 2: 2: Rik

Chapter 6

Rik's house was a modern one on the west side of the park. It sat a few blocks from the former site of Yamaki's headquarters, dwarfed by it and the other skyscrapers. His bedroom window looked out at the park. His computer and wooden desk were facing the wall on the right, so when a glimmer of light fell from the sky he looked to the left, out the window above his bed.

He blinked sleepily and rubbed his eyes. He had been surfing the web for hours, looking for phenomena, stories to match his own. There were hundreds of differing reports on the Digimon attack of a few years ago, but they were hard to believe, and there was no attack now, just that freaky vision.

For a moment his screen flickered, and a line of static tracked down it. Rik whacked the computer's side and it cleared up. Must be the wind, he thought. I'm not gonna find anything tonight, I better go to sleep...

Then the screen glowed blue, obscuring the Internet, and flared. Rik stared into the light. It seemed as if a shadowy form was appearing inside. He realized that something was coming and retreated to the other side of the room. And the creature appeared; a dog-sized bat, crouching on the keyboard with the long fingers of its wings curled around the edge of the desk. Its head was soft and furry, with black hair on the tips of the pointed ears. A long, tufted tail whipped against the monitor behind it, and the short fur was gray.

Rik stared. It was real, solid, but it was the Digimon from the vision. "Who...what are you?" he asked.

"I am Echomon!" It called, and bounded from the computer to the bed and then the windowsill. It grabbed the computer-device he had gotten in the vision, and tossed it to Rik. He clumsily caught it. The Digimon leapt onto his shoulder; it was heavy, and its claws tangled in his hair. But the blue-white computer's light was growing again, pulling at him, and fogging his mind...


	8. Part 2:3: Jorian

Chapter 7

Jorian was asleep. It was night when the Digiworld chose to call him, even though it was not the same night but a hundred years in the future. His bedroom contained a chest with flat desk top, on which sat two tiny computers, the mysterious machine he had been given the day before, and a hologram projector with a picture of Jorian's parent; and the hammock in which he slept.

Like the others', one tiny computer flared to life. Static and white noise took over the second one. The Digimon appeared. It took the digivice in its clawed hand and went over to Jorian.

The Velonri heard a soft, high voice calling him, and he slowly opened his eyes. There before him was a small tan-yellow reptilian creature with large eyes, slightly reminiscent of the jilk lizard from home.

"Wake up!" It said. He sleepily sat up, rubbing his eyes. "Come on!"

"Who are you?"

"My name is Agumon. Come on!" The creature grabbed Jorian's wrist. Sharp claws cut through his clothing. The computer blue seemed to engulf the room. Agumon was pulling him forward. He tried to grab onto something but couldn't. What was going on? This was just like that crazy vision...and the world went blue.


	9. Part 2: 4: Syntyche

Chapter 8

Syntyche Minikato was walking in the park as Rik researched and Nari sat in Tau's house. She liked to walk at night. She could think. A small streetlight illuminated her thin form and long black hair as she walked toward the fountain that could be heard bubbling around a corner. The fountain was one of her favorite places to stay and think, before returning to the orphanage that was her home.

As she came around the corner she saw the dark form lying at the edge of the water. She cautiously approached. As she came closer it seemed to be a person, then some kind of large lizard. She knelt on the path beside it, touched its slick, dark, blood red skin.

It didn't look hurt, just exhausted. Is it dangerous? I bet it's an alien. She glanced upwards, expecting a UFO mothership, but there was nothing.

Then Syntyche felt a strong hand grab her wrist. She gasped and looked down. It was the creature, of course, staring up at her with slitted, glowing eyes, growling softly."Ah..." she tried to pull away, and the reptilian monster lashed out its tail and wrapped the end around her other wrist. The other clawed hand was bared and raised to strike at her face. She tried to twist away, but the holds were too strong.

Then, suddenly, they let go. The reptile leapt back as though her skin burned it. Its eyes widened and it shook its head, very humanlike expressions of confusion and determination flashing across its long face. Then it crouched, snarled and began inching away, darting scared glances back at her.

What kind of animal is this? It disappeared into the woods.

A few minutes later Syntyche was nervously walking near the center of the park. On the slope to the right was a small, gated shed and, sniffing about it, the creature. Slowly she crossed to the side of the path farthest from it. It disappeared inside the shed. Syntyche hesitated at the foot of the steep path to it. As scared of it as she was, that creature could be a new species an alien, a paradox...something that could gain her recognition. And she had always wanted an adventure.

This mental conversation had been going through her mind all through her walk. She had first considered leaving just when the monster did. But that would be running away, although she was left shaking and glancing into the shadows of the trees after the thing itself was gone. She had simply continued on the route she typically took, and then caught sight of it again at the old shed. It would not hurt her. It would have if it wanted too, it certainly was strong.

She went up. It did not spot her as she carefully pushed the gate open, its head and shoulders were buried in a hole on the far side. She leaned against the wall, watching it.

Suddenly it turned, fixed her with an intelligent, bright, green-eyed stare. And blue light exploded from behind it, swept it up and crashed toward Syntyche. She tensed.

It enveloped her. She screamed, felt herself be lifted off her feet, felt the scrape of rock-dirt walls. Then she was falling through nothing. Her eyes had been clamped shut from when the creature looked at her. Pressure formed around her and released as though she had passed through an insubstantial barrier. Ringing melodic sounds filled the darkness. They were pleasant, calming...and then she blacked out.


	10. Part 3:1: Rik

CHAPTER 9 (part 3)

Rik did not want to wake up after that terrifying fall. But there was now grass under him, and the call of a bird testifying to reality. He opened his eyes. All around light gleamed off of a landscape of ice. Winding to the horizon was a body-length wide trail of lush grass, occasionally bordered by spindly, African-looking trees. Rik was lying on the grass, and above him was a tree.

Rik closed his eyes again. This was weird...but real. No more falling through half-reality. He got up from where he had been sprawled as though he had fallen out of an airplane and turned around and saw the people-and things-there. A blonde girl with hard eyes was sitting up, leaning on the side of a small, blue horse-monster. Next to them, the name came to him slowly, Echomon stared expectantly up at Rik. Behind them were three monsters and a human; a stocky yellow-skinned reptilian shoving at a groggily rising humanoid with blue skin, twin crests off the back of his head and a long, thin whip-tail with a bulb or tuft at the end. It had no nose, simply three slits on either side of its neck, and wore a shimmering robe. Behind it was a dinosaur-like reptile, muscular and tall, which was walking away across the ice, and a thin black-haired girl, still lying in the grass.

Rik waited a moment, then they were all awake or getting to their feet. The blonde, fierce looking girl looked around. "So this is it."

She seemed to know what she was talking about. "Where are we?" Rik asked.

She looked through him with calm, green eyes. "The digital world. So what's your partner's name?"

What about my name? The black haired-girl in the back of the group, wearing tattered black clothes, then asked, "Digiworld like Digimon the show?" She turned to watch the dinosaur-monster carefully cross the ice a few meters away.

"Yeah. I'm Nari...hey, you, Digimon!" The red and green saurian stopped and looked back. The blue humanoid put a long-fingered hand on Nari's shoulder.

"Greetings, Nari, I am called Jorian. What's going on?" His yellow monster looked up.

"You're in the Digiworld, here to save it. I'm your partner, Agumon." The-person?-called Jorian looked confused. Nari somehow got all of them, including the saurian, in a circle around the grass. Nari stood in the center, the undisputed leader. She pointed to herself.

"I'm Nari. This," –the horse-"is Gallopmon. So that's Jorian, and Agumon. And..." She was pointing to Rik, waiting.

"Ah, I'm Rik, that's Echomon." The little creature was now sitting on the grass near his right foot. Nari turned her back to him, and pointed at the little girl and dinosaur pair. The girl hesitantly answered,

"Syntyche."

They all were looking at her big Digimon now. "Velasamon." He snarled. "But I'm not a partner."

"I think you are." Syntyche showed them what she had in her hand, a blue machine. "I'm not dumb, I've seen the show. This is a digivice."

Echomon pressed his own yellow digivice into Rik's hand.

"We are the Digimon tamers." Nari said, looking dramatically around the circle. Velasamon growled but did not leave. Rik wondered why he was so upset.

Jorian asked, "But I still don't get this. Isn't Digimon an old show?"

"It's only like three years old." Nari said.

"No." Jorian protested. "I saw an ad for it the other day. It's antique."

Nari shook her head. Rik wanted to know what Jorian was. Nari was continuing,

"We were called here for a reason." She looked at her Gallopmon. It spoke in a soft female voice. "There is an evil rising. A new kind of Digimon."

Velasamon hissed. Nari turned to him. "What do you know about this?"

Velasamon only shook his head.

"So what do we do now?" Rik asked. "And Jorian, no offense, but are you human?"

Jorian's whiteless blue-black eyes widened, and Rik prepared an apologetic speech in his mind. But Jorian said, "Of course not." He spread his arms and lifted the crests above his small, triple-tipped ears. "I am a Velonri."

Rik was confused. Nari asked, "Where are you from?"

"Earth." He tentatively answered. "Aren't you?"

"Sure..." Nari replied. "but are you from another planet?"

Rik thought the confused look on Jorian's face must match his own.

"I came to Earth when I was three or so from the generation ship from Veloria."

Little Syntyche said, "What year was it?"

Jorian counted back for a moment then answered, "2092."

Nari gasped. "The Digiworld must have been able to call a Digidestined from the future. Woah."

"What time is it now?" Jorian asked.

"2010." Nari said.

Jorian looked up at the sunless, bright sky. "How do I get home?"

"I don't know." Nari said. "But we should move from here. The path is to follow."

She turned to go. And darkness born down on them, sweeping fast from horizon to horizon. The humans and Jorian gasped. It was now effectively night-dark.

"Ah, I think that was supposed to happen." Nari said. Rik did not feel very relieved.

They continued walking.


End file.
